From Hates to Loves
by furukawa-garu
Summary: This story start when Naruto come back to Konoha from training journey for two and half years and Sakura become hates him so much. Please Read and Review. My first Story... NaruXShizXSaku Lemon later on for sure...
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story I made, so maybe there has a mistake on the grammar and spelling, because I am Indonesian. Enough for the chit-chat, straight to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all of the character, I wish I can but I can't...

Summary :

This story start when Naruto fail to brought Uchiha clan back to Konoha and got trained with Jiraiya, the king of the pervert man. After the 2 years training, he became calm and not bigmouth anymore. And Sakura hates to saw Naruto after he fail and almost killed Sasuke.

Chapter 1

The Mission

The sun shone bright on the morning at the blond haired shinobi made him to woke up and lazily walked to the shower, he went to the hokage office to asked a mission after do some training. He wanted to took a mission to ran away from pink haired shinobi that hates him so much but he likes very much. He didn't wanted to made her upset and mad to himself, all he wanted just saw her smile and hear her laugh. Last he hear her laugh was when the team 7 together, that was almost 3 years.

After cold water running through his six pack body, he grabbed the same clothes he wear every day. After put the clothes and breakfast with some ramen (though it was the only he had on his house) he walked through the were sun shone.

It was still 7am, the store and the business area wasn't too busy in the morning. So he walked slowly and looked around and found this interesting on himself. He wanted to took his mission early but Tsunade hasn't woke up yet at these morning. He went to the forest to training, the only place that felt safety for him, felt so calm and no one would find him in there. That was the reason he went so early to training.

"**-yawn- good morning Kit." The roar came inside of his though.**

'Good morning fluffy' he greeted his kyubi and made the kyubi mad.

"**Hey! What is that for?! I wish I could out from here and beat your sorry ass!" kyubi yelled inside his though.**

He and Kyubi has more close each other and share they own experience, the Kyubi never mad at him same like Naruto, never gone mad because Kyubi is the only one who could understand and the only one who could play with (because his friend was busy with the mission).

'Hehehe, your wish is rejected by the boss.' He said proudly.

"**Who's the boss?"**

'Me'

"**Who?"**

'Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage.'

"**Whatever." The Kyubi gave up on the debate.**

-xxxxXxxxx-

The sweat came all over his body, and the sun was on the middle of his head. And it's time to take a bath on the nearest river. Little did he knew, he was been watching by someone across the river on the bush. "Wow, how hot he is! I wish I could get laid by him." The girlish voice has became lust and hungry of men touch. Then he heard the cracked branch across the river and slowly he took the kunai on his pants and threw it where the sound he heard.

"Ow shit!! I've been spotted!! Gotta go!!" The she ran and left the bag of the some plant on it. "Shit!! No time to get back!!" she rushed the pace back to the town. He only wear the boxer when he bath, he then put the clothes back and check where he throw the kunai. He then found the bag that filled with full of the plant, "It's looks like medicine plant, I think it's someone on the clinic or..." he paused when he though someone on his mind. "Hospital".

"**What happened Kit? I heard the sound of kunai flow into the air." Kyubi worried about him, though it was like his son.**

"No, nothing happened, just the spy with the medicine bag left." He said in serious tone.

"**Any clue who's spying at you?" Be more seriously than Naruto.**

"No, just the bag with medicine plant on it." Still seriously from the spy.

"**Ah, I though it was Orochimaru guy's but it isn't, maybe someone on the health section."The Kyubi calmed down it wasn't Orochimaru guy.**

"Yeah, I think so. Looks like I must hurry to the hokage office for a mission." He said then ran to the hokage office with the bag of medicine plant to gave to the Tsunade for medicine.

-xxxxXxxxx-

At Hokage Office

"Good afternoon Tsunade-baachan!" He greeted only got glared from Tsunade. "How much I must told you to not call me like that brat!" She pissed and Naruto only gave her a smile that made her calm. "So you must stop calling me brat." He said with a grin and made her cool down. "Hehehe, I won't, why are you here? Take some mission?" She only got nod from him. "Okay, consider the all mission is for the team, I have a personal mission on you." She smiled holding the scroll. "What is that? Is that a high ranked mission?" He confused had no idea for the mission. "No, just C-ranked mission and plus you will have someone accompany you on the trip. And I think you will like it, even love it!" She said cheer him up. "Who?" Then someone came inside the room and his eyebrow raised disbelieve it. "Hi Naruto-kun." She greeted Naruto with girlish voice. "What the?!"

Hahaha, that was the end of this story... No, I m kidding, I won't let the story discontinued, I will try as hard I my brain could think. But when I found the dead end, I must let the story discontinued. Thank's for read and please review.


	2. First Night

Thank you for the review Nexsah, and I m sorry on the first chapter, there was some problem on the spelling and grammar because I am Indonesian. The last chapter errors was on the grammar, it was though and the right was thought sorry for you all, anyway just straight to the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto I hope I can but once again... I can't.

Chapters 2

First Night

"Hi Naruto-kun!" She greeted with girlish tone. "What the?" Shocked from what he saw, 'she who's the women that peeping at me this morning!' He thought.

"**Are you sure Kit?" Kyubi appeared at his mind.**

'Pretty sure, because Sakura is free today.'

"**Looks like she's like you Kit! Look at her! Staring at you looks like no tomorrow!" Kyubi laughed from what he saw.**

'Yeah, it looks like that, maybe I must try to change Tsunade mind.'

"Yeah, good luck Kit, I want to sleep now, bye.." Then Kyubi disappeared at his thought.

. "Are you sure you want to arrange her to the mission with me?" Said the unbelievable men. "Why Naruto-kun? Are you hates me?" Said the women in front of him and got glared from the blond haired women. "No no no, I mean, I uh, you the Tsunade-baachan assistant right?" He said trying to covering his mistake. "Yes, she is my assistant why? Don't like it?" She said still glared at him, 'I think she was arrange with me because she wanted to drank sake as much as she could.' He thought while rolling his eyes. "Okay, I'll take the mission, what mission?" He said while got stared from the black haired girl with blue dark kimono. "Your mission is... payed some of my loans." She said while Naruto sweat dropping, "Uh, okay then where we must pay the loans?" He looked at the large briefcase and thought it was the money inside. "You arranged for escort her, not to payed the loans, she knew where she must pay it." She and Naruto looked at the black haired girl who lost stared Naruto, 'I think she likes Naruto.' The blond haired girl thought and wanted to made a bet with Jiraiya. "Okay then, hurry up! I don't wanted to change my mind about paying the loans Shizune." She said to the black haired girl who still lost stared at Naruto. And Naruto sweat dropping again.

Then they leave Tsunade alone in the office and start to drank sake, 'Finally, I can drank sake as much as I can!' Shouted Tsunade in her thought while Jiraiya watching from the window. "Hey, can I join with you?" He said while showing what he brought, sake... "Of course! And I have a bet today!" She said and Jiraiya came in from the window. "What's that?" He said interesting from the bet. "I think Naruto and Shizune will be a couple, I bet ten thousand yen for that!" And Jiraiya thought different from her, "I bet ten thousand too for Naruto and Sakura being a couple!!" He said full of spirit.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya talked about the bet, Naruto and Shizune walked silence along the district to the Naruto apartment to picked his stuff, they met the pink haired girl in the way. 'What the?! Is she suppose to be on the hospital today?!' He thought in panic that the pink haired girl would be mad at him. "Hello Shizune, hello Naruto, where are you'll going?" She said looking away from Naruto. 'She will be mad at me when I'm talk, I must go to my apartment now!' He thought made the perfect reason for leave her. "Uh Shizune, I will go to my apartment okay? We meet at the North gate okay?!" He said rushed to his apartment. "Okay Naruto-kun!" She shouted while Sakura sighed, "So, what's the plan?" The black haired girl asked about they plan, secret plan. Is the plan was about to beat Naruto? To kill him? It's still secret you know?!

A few minutes later, Naruto was waited her in the North gate with the bag full of ramen. "Damn, where is she? Why it took so long? Is they make out?" He said sat below the tree, thought it so hot in the day. Then she showed up and brought someone with her, 'Who is brought? WHAT THE?!' He thought it was the pink haired girl with the backpack. "Sorry it took so long, Sakura want to be join with us, are you don't mind?" The black haired girl asked politely while Sakura looked away again. 'I think it will be the hardest mission ever!!' He thought imagine what is she doing when he do some mistake, fist, punch, and kicked he will got. "Uh, yeah, of course, I don't mind." He said made some fake smile but Shizune knew it was fake and worried about it, 'Yeah, it will be a good trip!' She thought evil smiled mentally. "Okay then, let's go!" She said while girl in the front and Naruto in the back because he didn't wanted to do any mistake and finally sent through the sky. Both of the girl notice this and this wasn't good for the plan, both of the girl made a conversation but got no interest from the blond. Finally sun was set and they decided to made a camp. It took two days to the water country and they must to be patient at the trip.

Before sun gone, he collected the branch while Sakura and Shizune talked again about the plan, "Looks like it won't work on the plan if he keep like that." Said the black haired girl. "Nah, we must wait until we go home, we will do it at the trip to the home." Said the pink haired, "We must make him happy before we..." She paused when she saw Naruto on the way. "We talk about it later." Then they split up, Sakura went to the nearest river to bath and Shizune prepare to cook meal. "Where's Sakura?" He said looked around to find the pink haired girl. "She went to bath, by the way why you silence all the way?" She trying to made a conversation. "Nah, no need to talk to me?" He said made the black haired girl confused. "What do you mean?" She asked for more explanation, "No conversation I understand with the women." He said but the girl more confused. "Still not following." He let the big sigh and talk, "Do you know she hates me?" And Shizune didn't knew what she must answer, "I... I don't know, why?" She thought that was the best reason for her. "Nah, I just don't want to make Sakura mad, thats all knowing she hates me a lot." Then he saw Sakura came, "Uh, I think I will take a bath." Then he went to the river.

"What is he talk about?" Sakura asked wanted an explanation, "He think you still hates him." She said waiting Sakura expression, "Ouw great, what is he said? I m trying to kill him?!" She said just got a nod from Shizune and Sakura let a big sigh. "Well, I think the plan isn't work, we must think the other way." Sakura began to think and Shizune asked the sollution, "How about we use the plan B?" She asked and got shocked from Sakura, "WHAT?! That plan is only work when we far enough from Konoha!" She said getting mad. "I m sorry, just trying the way but no one could spotted us in here."Shizune apologize and Sakura got a new idea, "How about plan C? Take him and tear him up until he gave up! Same like plan B but have a little different" Sakura said and Shizune trying to following, "Are you mean, do it rough?" She still trying to following, "Yes, when he gave up, we do it slowly until the pain gone, how about that?!" Sakura said gave Shizune a wink and they evily smiled.

Little did they knew, he was listening some of the plan and panic when he thought they will kill him with no mercy, 'I knew I gonna die, I shouldn't take this mission dammit!' Then Kyubi woke up after some slept, thought the Kyubi could slept in a day even few days if Kyubi wanted it.

"**-Yawn- what happen Kit? I heard you shouting in your mind, did something wrong?" Kyubi asked wanted to made a solution.**

'It's them!! Wanted to kill me! Tear me out until the pain gone!' Naruto still panic.

"**WHAT?! Are you mean until die?" Kyubi changed the expression.**

'Yeah, just like that, what I m suppose to do?!' He then sat down below the tree still unbelievable from what he heard.

"**Then kill them first before they kill you." Kyubi said.**

'Yeah! NO NO NO! I won't kill them, I can't kill friend you know that?!'

"**How about faking the die?"**

'What do you mean? Faking the die like dog?'

"**Nah, not like that, just let them kill you and I will use my chakra to make your heart beating again, and leave Konoha how about that?!"**

'Are you sure you can? I afraid you can't.' He said little interest.

"**Of course I can!! I m the strongest demon in the world you know that?! I just let my few tails to work."**

'Wow, I will trust you now but don't messed up this time okay?!'

"**You can trust it to me Kit, believe it." The tone was serious, very serious.**

'Okay, then when I will fake it?'

"**Just let her kill you with they own plan. I will collected my power now with sleep, and you must eat as much as you can okay?! Bye we met again tomorrow." Then Kyubi disappeared from his thought.**

Then he passed they like he didn't knew they talked about him. 'Wait, did Shizune like me? Then why is she wanted to kill me?' Before he could find the reason, someone called from fire place, "Hey Naruto, are you hungry?!" said the black haired girl. He still remember what Kyubi said, ate as much as you could. "Okay then, how about ramen?!" He said sought the ramen, "Ouw, what a pity, I wanted to gave you this." Said the pink haired girl with the barbecued meat on her hand, and he couldn't help but slobbered like a waterfall. "I guess you change your mind isn't?" She said while Naruto focus on the meat and thought it has be toxic on it, "Err, okay then, thank you Sakura-cha-n..." He said noticed what he called to Sakura, 'What did I call her?!' He thought while Sakura thought either. 'What did he called me? I think he still like me.' She said gave the food tray to him. Then Naruto ate all of the meat, leaved only the season on it, he thought he will die earlier, but he didn't it was pure meats no toxic on it. "Ah, my belly is full now, you two get a sleep, I will guard here, because we will go in the morning." He said started to act usual with Sakura. "Yeah, thank's." She said entered the tent. And Naruto mentally note was 'Nothing happens on the first night.' He thought guarding both of them near the fire place.

Okay then, that's it. A long one chapters, I just wanted to know, what is you like? A lot word within one chapter or a short one? Please answer it on the review, thanks for reading...


	3. Who's Hates You?

Sorry I m late to update, coz I had a lot of homework I must finish it. And I m sorry about my spelling and grammar, I made this chapter little longer than before, so enjoy it...

Disclaimer : I never tired to say this but, I don't own Naruto.

Chapters 3

Who's Hates You?

The sun shone bright as the blond haired shinobi slept on the tree, he guarding Sakura and Shizune to keep them safe. After some breakfast and take a bath, they continued their trip to the water country to finish the mission as fast as possible. Sakura and Shizune lead the way as Naruto walk behind them and kept silence, he still thinking about the past event. First, he has been spied by unknown spy, second he thought Sakura still hates him, and third, he thought they planned to kill him. He walked behind them with blank vision to the ground thought what will happen next. He can't stop himself to thought about it, he must try another way instead faking die. He knew The Kyuubi could made his heart beating again but who knows? Suddenly, he stopped thought about it instantly. Thinking needs an energy right? Energy could be made with food right? And he needs to eat now! He change his mind, from thinking about the past event to thinking about food. He knew he ate 1 hour ago but, he really need to ate again now. 'I never thought thinking could make hungry, how I must ask for food?' He thought walk in silence, "Hey, um can I get a food? I m hungry." He asked the girl and they just gave him a bread, "Thanks, thinking you make hungry, believe that." He said bitting his bread, "You're welcome, but what are you thinking is?" Shizune ask him and he only shake his head, "Sorry, no need to know." He said between a bite.

The day was hot enough to made them sweating and thirsty, the drink water was empty so they try to find a river. When they walked, they saw a river with a waterfall on it. "Wow, there's a river! Come on and cooling yourself!" Shizune said to Sakura and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto ran to the river and wanted to cooling down. When they on the water, Shizune splashing the water to Sakura while Sakura do the same. Naruto only watched their game and their wet clothes, their clothes are wet and the clothes pressed against their body. Naruto watched it under the tree so he cool down himself and getting hot from what he saw. 'Wow, I never thought Sakura's breast isn't to small, either with Shizune.' He thought without noticed his bulging pants. He still liking Sakura even when she wanted to kill him, he still remembered when they laugh together, that was when they still on team 7 before Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Now he only could imagine that beautiful moment, it's almost impossible to made they laugh together again. When they finished playing, Sakura and Shizune went to Naruto. He only look away from them but both of the girl saw a bulge from his pants. 'This should be interesting.' Thought one of the girl. "Okay then, lets keep moving!" He said picking up the bag. They walk with their form, ladies first while Naruto getting more hot when he saw a pair of asses swing from left to right. He could saw the ass line from their wetness. 'Oh my God! I hope I can caressing those asses!' He thought lost in his mind.

Sunset could be see, time to get rest but they kept walked in the darkness, this made Naruto confused and more starving, "Hey guys can we rest and getting food? I m starving!" He said rubbed his stomach, "No, we can't water country isn't to far from here." Black haired women said, "Yeah, then you can eat ramen as much as you can." Sakura said. 'Ramen' word made Naruto more starving, he can't wait to ate ramen with extra pork. So he just walked in silence tried not to getting more hungry. When they arrived at the water country, they went to the motel while Naruto went to the ramen stand. "A ramen with extra pork please!" He ordered it and sat down. A minute later the ramen served, he ate it with full force, he ate 3 bowl of ramen in 7 minutes. After he pay it, he went to the motel and he bumped into someone, "Ugh, I m sorry I didn't see you there." Said the women, when Naruto helped her, they knew each other. "Hey, I know you!" Said Naruto, "And you must be Naruto!" Said the black haired women (she's not Shizune). "Long time no see! Hows Konoha?" Said the black haired women trying to get a conversation. "Uh, yeah a little bit changed after someone left." He said, what he means was Sasuke but he didn't tell the name. "Anyway, can you visited us? My son will glad you come, he has grow like his father." She said hope he wanted to accompany her. "Wow, really?! I can't wait to see him, where you lived?" He said knowing her son, it was long time ago when he save water country from Zabusa to broke the bridge. "You can come with me to my house, I will cook a special dinner for you." She said made Naruto's stomach growl again. "Okay then, lets go!".

"Inari! Moms home! Look who's come!" She said, then small boy with the fishing hat and casual clothes came, he frozen on the front of him, "Could it be... Naruto?!" He said unbelievable, "Long time no see Inari!" Naruto said, Inari hugged his hero. While his mother went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, "How's it going? Are you protecting your mother well?" He said went to the dinning room to ate dinner, "Yeah! I m protecting my mom like you protecting your friend, where's your friend is?" He said but Naruto can't tell the truth to him. "Nah, he minding his own business, where's Tazuna? I didn't see him before." He said changing the subject. He couldn't tell what was going on at Konoha, it may made another country to attacked. "He went to the another country, he working on the another country." She said serving the meals. "Wow, looks like delicious, lets eat!" He said while Inari do the same. After they ate, they shared they own stories and experience. Naruto tell them when he went to journey in 2 years while Inari and his mother Tsunami tell about the country after Naruto and their friends save the bridge from Zabusa. After few hours, Naruto went to the motel, he almost slept at Tsunami house. Tsunami and Inari walked Naruto to the front door, "Naruto-san, when you will come back again?" Asked the little boy, "I don't know, because I have a lot mission to do." He said then added again, "And I will Inari, I will come back." He said left them both. "Bye Naruto-san! Hope see you again!"

While Naruto at the way back to the motel, sakura and Shizune talked about the plan again, "Hey Sakura, can we do it now?" Said the black haired women circling the kunai in her finger. "Yes we can, I can see his pants bulging when we bath at the river you saw it?" She getting hot from the conversation, "Of course I see it! I thought it will interesting! But where he is now?" She stabbed the kunai to the wall, getting nervous, "Calm down, he is eating right now, maybe he ordered a hundred bowl of ramen." She said tried to joke. "-chuckle- yeah, maybe you're right, when we do it?" She asked bumped herself to the bed, "Don't worry, he got nowhere to go, until we rip it up, but is the mission finished already?" She asked saw the moon from the window, "No, I will pay it tomorrow, it's night already, and -yawn- I sleep already, good night Sakura..." She drifted to slept while Sakura went to the bed too. "Yeah, good night Shizune, we will do it tomorrow." Then, they both slept and didn't noticed Naruto came, he tried not to woke them up, tried to stay as silent as he can. When he saw the kunai stabbed to the wall, he thought he will die when he came back earlier, 'Phew, I can't imagine when I came back earlier!' He thought went to slept at the couch.

Sun shone on the both of the girl on the bed, they woke up and find Naruto on the couch, still slept. "Psst, hey Sakura! Come over here!" Shizune said tried to speech with low voice, "Can we do it now?" Shizune asked Sakura and Sakura disagree with her,"No! Is we discus it lately? I won't do it when he sleep, to easy you know? I want it hard." She said, little did they know, he was already awoke and heard their conversation, he just kept those eyes closed. "Hey, are you want breakfast?" Asked Shizune while Naruto kept the eyes closed. "Yeah, where we will breakfast?" They talked as they headed out from the motel. Then Naruto opened his eyes and went to the bathroom, to wash his face, 'They really wanted me die, I must know when they will kill me.' He thought looking his face on the mirror. 'I must know when they will kill me so I can wake the Kyuubi before they kill me.' He thought looking his face hope find the way out. 'I must change her mind, I must make her like me or love me!' He thought went to out from the motel before the belly begging to feed. 'Before I work, I must eat first.' He looking for the ramen stand, again. Ramen, ramen, and ramen, that was always and maybe forever on Naruto's head.

With Shizune and Sakura

They ate at the restaurant, and they talking about the plan again, plan, plan, plan, and plan that the only memories they had on the head. "So, we can do it this night." Shizune said and got a nod from Sakura. "We can get back to the Konoha tomorrow morning after we finished our plan." Said Sakura can't wait to do the main plan, then Shizune stand up holding the case, "So I will deliver this case, you won't do the plan without me right?" She asked hope she could do it. "Don't worry Shizune, I will wait for you before I do it this night."She said and watch Shizune waving and left the restaurant. "Wait, who will pay this?!" She getting panic because she didn't brought any money. Luckily, she saw Naruto walking and she called him hope he had enough money to pay it. 'Sakura?! Great, this is should be working, I will trying to get her heart!' He thought walked to Sakura, "What happen Sakura-chan?" He asked hope he wins her heart. "I didn't brought any money to here, all of my money left in the motel, could you pay it for me? I swear I will pay it to you later!" She said hope his money enough to pay the bill. Of course Sakura-chan, I will, don't worry about it."He said looking at the bill and it wasn't to much for him. After he pay it, they both walked back to the motel and Naruto tried to get a conversation, but when he wanted to speak, Sakura speak first, "Naruto, I will go to find where Shizune is, are you want to come with me?" She asked and Naruto thought it was another trick, she wanted him with her so she could kill him with Shizune. "N-nah, sorry I m tired, I will take a nap on the motel, bye." He knew they won't kill him when he slept, so he find a perfect reason and Sakura disappointed, really disappointed. 'Why I asked him to looking for Shizune? She even didn't finish the mission. Maybe hot spring can calm me down.' She thought went to the hot spring.

When she arrived at the hot springs, she felt so calm. Felt the problem gone away, suddenly she saw the blond haired man entering the women spot, it was strange for her because he only walking in silence and kept smiled. Then he entered the water and move closely to her, she never saw Naruto act like this, he leaned to her face and she... She woke up from daydreaming. It felt so real for her. So real that she wanted it, wanted his lips on hers, wanted it more. 'Why I dreaming about him? Maybe I think I must finish the plan before something changing my mind.' She thought went out from the water and put her clothes on. It was 4 pm already and Sakura went to shopping for dinner this night, she walked along market and buy some food. After Sakura find the perfect meal for dinner, she went to the motel and no one was there. So she put down what she brought then watching the sunset from the window, even she didn't noticed someone on her side. "Nice view huh, I always watching this at my own apartment.' He said made Sakura shocked and almost jump. "Wow! Where did you come from?! I didn't see you there." She still shocked from what he do to her, "I m sorry, you let the door open, so I went in." He said trying to apologize. "Never mind, anyway you said you always watching this from your apartment, is there beautiful?" She tried to made a conversation with him. "Yeah, but it isn't beautiful for me." She confused from what he said, "What are you mean it isn't beautiful for you?" Then he leaned against wall. "I think you more beautiful than these." She getting blushed and looking away to hide her face from him. "I m sorry Sakura-chan, I m sorry I m fail to brought back Sasuke, I hope you didn't mad at me anymore." He looking down, hoped she will forgive him, "Sorry? For what? Fail on that mission?" She getting confused again. "Yeah, I m fail, but please Sakura-chan, don't hates me anymore, I can't see your smile anymore, all I wanted just see your smile again like we used to be 3 years ago." He tried to saw her eyes, saw the her green eyes. "Wha?! What do you mean hates you? Who's hates you?" She finally understood why he's always tried to ran away from her. 'What?! He think I hates him?! Thats why he always ran away from me.' She thought looking to the sunset. "It was 3 years ago since he run away from Konoha, so I don't had any reason to hates you." Then he shocked from her answer, "A-are you sure? T-then how about your plan I heard about?!" He still confused and he thought it was a trap to loose his defenses. "Are you mean this plan?" The black haired women appeared behind him and stabbed the kunai to the wall and scratch his cheek. 'Ow shit! Kyuubi, Kyuubi! Wake up!! I realy need you!' He shouted at his thought, then a few shadow clone appear behind him and holding him as he tried to get out when the black haired women circled a kunai on her finger. 'KYUUBI!!'

Thats it, enough for this chapter, I will tried to update less than a week, I m sorry about my spelling and grammar and please Review. I wanted your opinion about my story... Thanx...


	4. Enslavement

Hi guy's, I m sorry for the extremely late update, I m busy with my home work and exam. But don't worry about my story, I promise I will finished my story for sure. It's my life time promise. Anyway I m sorry about my spelling and grammar, it's to bad, no, it's very bad!! I wish someone would be my beta reader...

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 4

Enslavement

'KYUUBI!!' He scream in his thought as the clones hold him and tied him to a bed. 'Shit!! I don't want to die young! I even don't have a death wish!! KYUUBI!! WAKE UP YOU FUCKING FUR!!' He tried to escape but failed. "Are you sure we can do this?" Sakura said pulled out a kunai from her pouch. "Of course! Beside, he will enjoy it." She said lick her lips with blood lust look on her eyes. "Yeah, you're right, SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN NARUTO!! NOONE COULD HEARD YOUR SCREAM!" Sakura said sat on the bed. "Damn!! Please don't do this!! I m swear I will do whatever you wanted!" He said as the tears formed in his blue eyes.

Shizune stopped when she heard that, she became more hornier when he said that. 'Damn! They both turn crazy! KYUUBI!! WAKE UU-AHH!' He felt something touch his member from the thick pants. "AAAHHH! DAMN!! Please don't cut that!!" He begged because a kunai rubbed the member from his thick pants. "Are you sure you wanted to obey all of my command?" Shizune said still rubbed the kunai to his pants. "And my command to right?" Sakura added rubbed her hands to his whisker. "Y-yeah, a-anything you both wanted." Naruto said still scared from the touch.

Then Sakura walked to Shizune, discuss what he offer. They whispering each other to avoid him to heard it. "Okay then, from what I and Sakura discuss it, you will be our..." He hope it must to be bad, very bad. "...be our... slave." She finished the sentence and Naruto just staring to them disbelieved. "O-Okay then, I guess you both will be my master." He relief from the scared, 'How bad slave is? They only gave me a command and I obey it, simple.' He thought slave isn't that bad than die. "Yeah, you must made us coming every night." Sakura said getting friendly to her new slave. "Then, you must call us master or Shizune-sama will be good." She said put back her kunai to her pouch. 'What?! Are they mean I m a SEX SLAVE?! This isn't good!' He thought as Sakura untie him from the bed. "B-But Shizune-sama, what do you mean I must coming to your house every night? You don't mean I must do... you know, sex to you both right?" He sat down on a bed realize something bad gonna happen. Shizune only glared at him and began to speak, "Yeah, you must do that to us, is you mind?" she asked half treating. "I...I can't do that master, I -" Before he could finish his sentence, his mouth covered with Sakura mouth. After a few second, they pulled from the kiss, "I m sure you can Naruto, I show you how to do it." She knelled and pulled out his pants. "Wha! No Sakura, You can't do- AHHH!!" His member felt the touch of the softness of Sakura's mouth. "Hey, are you both will started without me?" Shizune protested as she at the Naruto back and pushed her own bodied (...and breast) to his back while she licked the neck and the ear lobe.

Naruto was helpless, all he could do only scream, but he can't. He couldn't scream, he's to weak from the pleasure he get from Sakura and Shizune. Sakura stand up and pushed Naruto to the bed, and unzipped his jacket while Shizune took care the hard shaft. She shocked when she saw the perfect six pack of Naruto chest, she touched from the belly to the chest as she covered his mouth with her moist mouth. They both started to undressed while Naruto fully naked with the full erect member trying to catch both of the women attention. Sakura started to cover his mouth with her pussy, "Lick it slave!" She said grab the hair to adjusting his position while Shizune gave him a blow job. The room filled with moan but they didn't care, the room are sound proof already. As Sakura climaxed, and pouring the liquid to Naruto face, he was climaxed too and shot the cum to Shizune face. "Ahhh- I-I m sorry master, I – I didn't mean it!" He trying to apologize while Shizune get confused. "No silly, I wanted it, no need to apologize." She said lick the remain cum on the lips. 'I never understand what women want.'

"**Yeah, women are too troublesome." **

'Right trouble- wait, you wake now fur ball!! They almost kill me you know?!'

"**Hmmm, from what I saw, you aren't kill you now right? You're getting raped!"**

'Yeah, I think they gonna use me until I dry, I promise to them I will be they slave.'

"**What?! Congratulation Kit! I knew you have potential to get a women."**

'Yeah, NO! Do you think it will be good?! I will be the slave, and slave is bad you know?!'

"**From my experience, human is working hard to get women, but you get both of them easily! You must be happy!"**

'Should I?'

"**You shall brat!! Only few man who get laid with two women!"**

'Yeah, you're right, so fuse me a power now!'

"**Fuse? For what? O... I know what you mean, you wanted to get more stamina right?"**

'Yeah, so I didn't disappoint them.'

With that, they broke the connection, as the member gained long few inch and the women saw it with disbelieve. "Looks like our little friend are ready to do this." Sakura said as she pushing the full member to her pussy. Sakura was winced in pain and slowly the pain went away. "Now, lick my pussy slave." Shizune shove her pussy to his face and he gladly licked it. Only in a few minute, Sakura felt to climaxed as Naruto and Shizune felt the same. With each last thrust, they all cum in the same time. Sakura felt she's in heaven and collapsed while the other master wanted it too. She crawled to the still hard member, she wasted no time, she insert the full length of his member to her pussy as Shizune winced in pain like Sakura do. But the pain went away faster than Sakura, thought Shizune always masturbate. "Oh yeah, take me to heaven slave!! AH!" She moaned as Sakura started to turned on again by the moan, but she knew, she was tired already. With the final thrust, they both cuming and Naruto shot the extra amount of cum to the Shizune pussy.

The third of them collapsed on the bed as the one men took away their virginity. "I think I started to like being slave master..." He said as they both smiled and drifted to slept on each arms...

Hell short!! but I hope you all like the last chapter on my story, next time I will make a longer stories and a better language of course... so review if you wanted...


End file.
